Idolized Secret
by Ashurii Kage
Summary: It's a beautiful day. The sky is blue, the birds are singing, and the Steel Samurai convention is being held at the beach! Maya/Miles pairing


**Idolized Secret – Chapter 1:**

** Join the Club!**

"Nick! Nick! Wake up!" Maya shook Phoenix, which had fallen asleep with his head on a pile of papers on his desk. Phoenix was startled, and bounced up. "Maya? What is it? Are you hurt?" Maya's shouting caused Phoenix to believe that Maya had seen a murder occur, or has been hurt. Maya tilted her head. "Why are you so jumpy all of a sudden?" She questioned, placing a finger the bottom half of her mouth. "What were you dreaming about?" She asked him. _"She's not hurt…and she doesn't look like she witnessed a murder…oh no." _Phoenix thought, expecting Maya to ask him to do something that would involve him to open his wallet.

"…Anyway…" Maya smiled, and flashed a flyer directly in his face. "Look at this, Nick! Doesn't it look fun?" Phoenix took the flyer and examined it. "It's just a picture of the beach." He said, handing back the flyer. "Not just _any beach_," she paused, and stuck a dashing pose, as if she were wielding the Steel Samurai's spear. "That beach is hosting a Steel Samurai convention! It's gonna be awesome! There's going to be stands selling Steel Samurai merchandise, Steel Samurai based food, and there's even going to be a live performance on stage!"

Maya handed the flyer back to Phoenix, and Phoenix scanned the page for the admission fee, or a ticket price. "HOW MUCH?" He was shocked by the price he saw. "I can already feel my wallet's hollow misery…" "Oh come on, Nick, when I get a job, I'll pay you back for this, I swear!" Maya clapped her two hands together and begged. "Please Nick? Pretty please with a Samurai Dog on top?" Phoenix sighed, trying to find a way to let her down easy. "Sorry Maya, but I was organizing my desk and…" He was cut off by Maya. "I'll do it for you when we get back! Let's pack our floaties, bathing suits, sunscreen, and head off!" Maya rushed to the coach, gathering the supplies she brought from home, and stuffing them into a bag.

When they arrived at the beach hosting the Samurai Convention, Phoenix was hesitant to get out of the bus. "." He muttered. Maya managed to pull him out, dragging him to the admission booth, where his wallet had been murdered of fifty dollars per adult. _"I should have told them that Maya was just a really tall nine year-old…"_ He thought. _"Then I would have just had to pay twelve dollars for her…and it's strange how the adults have to pay more…what kind of adult would want to come here on their own free will?"_

When they officially arrived at the convention, Phoenix just stood there and stared. Stared at all of the adults there, all of the mature teens, along with only a handful of children. The Steel Samurai theme was heard from every single angle of the beach. _"I can't believe this children's show consists mainly of a matured audience…" _He thought. Phoenix looked to his right, to see that Maya was already gone from his side. "M-Maya!" He rushed to her, seeing that she had stolen his wallet while he had been gob smacked, purchasing a cute little Steel Samurai cell phone charm. "And how much was _that_?" Phoenix asked. "Not much." Maya replied, applying the charm onto her phone. _"And how much is "not much" ?"_ Phoenix pressed on her statement. "Um...fifteen dollars and seventy-five cents." Maya said. "JUST FOR A CELL PHONE CHARM?" He took his wallet back, stuffing it somewhere she can't easily take it from. Maya nodded. "Yeup."

After Phoenix's dilemma, they just walked around the convention, with Maya singing along to the music that played over and over and over again. Maya's stomach growled, interrupting her singing that has toned down a bit, due to the fact that even _she_ was getting tired of the song repeating again and again. She stared at Phoenix with an innocent smile. Phoenix sighed and bought her some Samurai Dogs. While she was eating, Phoenix was just longing for the day to end. He looked around, studying the hardcore fans of the show, which were all in one section. He could tell that they were really into the show, because, who shows up at the beach carrying a spear and wearing such heavy armor along with masks? He knew it was a convention, but not one where you would cosplay, because it was held at a beach.

Along with the hardcore Steel Samurai fans, Phoenix spotted someone that really caught his attention. He wanted to burst out laughing, but that would attract attention to him, and the person who caught his attention would scurry off. He looked over at Maya, trying to hold his laughter in. "H-hey M-Maya…w-who do you s-see there?" Phoenix turned to look back at that person, and Maya looked over as well, chewing on a piece of her Samurai Dog. Maya burst into laughter, spitting out pieces of the Dog she was chewing. "M-Mr. E-Edgeworth….?" She could feel tears spilling out of her eyes, along with her ribcage starting to ache. "N-Nick...I'm going to...die of…laughter…!" She said in between laughs, trying her best to settle down.

Edgeworth was in his casual suit, just without his coat. He was chatting with the fans around him, until Maya had laughed to hard, and so loud, that he noticed that Phoenix and Maya had attended this convention as well. Poor Miles was embarrassed, and tried to hide, but he knew it was too late, for they had already seen him with the group of hardcore Steel Samurai fans. Maya finished her Samurai Dog before approaching him with Phoenix left behind so it wouldn't be as awkward. She gave him a big smile. Miles blushed, hiding his face, pretending to cough. "Yes, what i-is it, Miss. F-Fey…?" Miles asked nervously. _"I've never seen him this nervous! It's...actually really cute to see someone as serious as him get all nervous like that! "_ Maya thought, giggling. "W-what?" Edgeworth blushed even more. "If you do not have anything to say, please…" "What's your favorite episode? Favorite character? Didn't you think the Steel Samurai was so cool when he defeated the Evil Magistrate? He was all like, KABLAM, and POW!" Maya demonstrated the way the Steel Samurai defeated his arch nemesis by punching the air.

Edgeworth didn't want to answer her questions, thought he knew the answers. He just stood silent as Maya went on and on about her favorites. _"This is by far the most embarrassing day of my life."_ Edgeworth thought. "Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya smiled and took a hold of his hand, dragging him back to the area Phoenix was. "Join the club!"


End file.
